mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Sanwa
|mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Sanwa was born on Autumn of Day 15 and is the third of the Hulu Brothers. At some point, Sanwa, his brothers, and his grandmother, Yeye, moved to Portia. Despite being colorblind, Sanwa is renowned for his skills with the scissors learning to style hair after visiting Walnut Groove. Sanwa became adept in hairstyling within 10 years. After competing in the local hairstyling competition, many of the citizens mocked his colorblindness, even accidentally dyeing Remington's hair green at one point. This caused Sanwa to stop pursuing his career as a barber. However, he was given Color-blind Correction Glasses to help with his condition; as a result, he reopened his barbershop once more. Sanwa loves to eat vegetarian foods, such as Fruit Salad and Vegetable Salad. Sanwa dislikes eating hot pot during the Winter Solstice and on dinner dates due to the spiciness of the dish. He once believed a friend who told him that the hot pot was not spicy, only to strain the relationship between the two. Sanwa also dislikes the texture of noodles, regardless of how it looked and smelled. Physical appearance Sanwa, like all of his brothers, is a rather rotund man. He has short, dark hair under an yellow bucket hat with a orange headband. (After the player gives them to him), he wears glasses with blue and green frames and he has a full beard. He wears his yellow sweater vest emblazoned with the trademark calabash gourd and Hulu name over the top of a white short-sleeved shirt with red stripes on the sleeve. His red shorts are patterned with yellow hearts, and he has pink shoes on over his yellow socks. Related characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brothers, Dawa and Erwa; and his younger brothers, Siwa, Wuwa, Liuwa, and Qiwa. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Erwa| | Siwa| | Wuwa| | Liuwa| | Qiwa|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule The following schedule has been tested on a sunny Thursday with no interfering missions. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires }} Spar }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. RPS Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Vegetable *Dislikes Spicy Food and Spaghetti |D1=N/A |L2=N/A |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5=N/A |L6= |D6=N/A |E1= feels neutral about Mapo Tofu because it is both Vegetable and Spicy Food. }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ; Color-blind Correction Glasses :Got a Color-blind Correction Glasses from Merlin, she said something wrong with Sanwa's eyes, go and take the glasses to him. Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Sanwa's case, he represents yellow. *''San'' in Chinese means "three", corresponding to the fact that he is the third oldest Hulu Brother. ru:Санва Category:Characters Category:Hulu Brothers Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors